Lack There Of
by Consulting Detective
Summary: Eames feels that Arthur lacks a healthy dose of adrenaline, but it isn't that easy to get it into his system. Order of events: Friendship/pre-slash/slash
1. Just Jump

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I got inspired to do another story. But have no fear! I am still working on my other one as well. Anywho, please enjoy this little story of mine. I plan on making it with multiple chapters if it's received positively.**

**Well, with that, I do NOT own the characters, I do NOT make money off of this thingy, but yeah, I DO have ownership of this little plot thing.**

**So, happy reading to all who read!**

* * *

_Summery: Eames feels that Arthur lacks a healthy dose of adrenaline, but it isn't that easy to get it into his system._

_Lack There Of  
_

_Chapter One: Just Jump_

Staring over an edge.

It was a heck of a way down. Hundreds of feet, most likely. At the bottom of the cliff there was the sea, thrashing against a wall made of rock. If one were to take the leap and not die half way through the free fall, the moment they'd hit the water a slow and painful demise would be their future.

Their last future.

Arthur was the one looking down at the ocean. The wind felt like it was blowing a hundred miles an hour. He felt cold, but he didn't necessarily mind it. It wasn't like it was real. It was just a dream. Well, of sorts anyhow.

Him and Eames were just kind of there, waiting for the rest of the team in an abandon warehouse. And there was the PASIV. Eames suggested they take it for a spin, have some fun to pass the time. Naturally Arthur said no, that they should wait and be patient. And naturally, Eames wouldn't take that as an answer. He started calling Arthur a chicken, saying he didn't know how to live, and that risks were necessary in life, even if it were a small one. So Arthur heaved a sigh, and went into Eames world.

Arthur wasn't sure why Eames dreamed up this place. He looked up at the too blue sky and observed the idealistic clouds. He then looked down once more, looking at the perfectly transparent blue water, wondering where Eames could have been. He kept looking down, leaning over just a wee bit more.

Before he could step back he felt his body going down. A million thoughts raced through his head. Though he was only in a dream, he still feared for his life, and the unavoidable pain that would soon fallow his plummet. He then felt a hand quickly grab him by the back of his suit jacket. He was then pulled into an embrace, something he would normally push away. But he just couldn't think straight, not after his near death, as it were. He subconsciously let his arms wrap around the beings waist. He buried his head in their broad chest. He could hear a rapid heart beat. Could you hear heart beats in dreams? He supposed so.

"Please darling, don't die on me yet. We just barely got here."

Arthur pulled his eyebrows together. That voice. Smooth. English accent. Arrogant, even. Arthur looked up and saw that smile.

_That smile._

Eames.

Arthur was just about to pull away again when he amazingly remembered almost falling down, so he pulled his arms from around Eames waist, and carefully unwrapped Eames arms from around him. He walked around the forger, and stood where he knew he wouldn't be going anywhere.

The forgers eyes followed the point mans form so his back was now to the edge.

"So Arthur," He spread his arms to either side of him as if he were Moses. "What do you think?" So Arthur told him to some extent of what he thought.

"I don't get it."

Eames shrugged.

"Well, I thought since your short life lacked adrenaline, we'd have some fun."

After only a moment Arthur picked up on the hint. Cliff diving? Seriously? A frown set deeply in his features. He shook his head furiously, and lifted his hands up in front of him, putting a barrier between him and his… friend?

"No. Eames, just—no."

He then crossed his arms, giving what he said finality.

Eames let his arms drop pathetically. Just once he wanted Arthur to feel the thrill, but he had to be so damn stubborn and ridiculous.

In truth, Eames cared for Arthur very much, loved him really, but he could never know what the other felt. He was always trying to get the point man to smile every once in a while, but only ever succeeded once, making him throw his head back in laughter, showing actually teeth. He liked it when he laughed and smiled that smile of his. He still looked like himself, just from a different time almost. A time before he started going to school as a child, before they start to kick the imagination out of you.

Eames now knew that it was going to take time to get Arthur to see what he saw. He needed to be patient with him, and only take baby steps, not huge leaps like he just did. He nodded his head, a look of understanding and realization spreading across his features.

"All right Arthur."

Arthur stared back in disbelief. Where was the fight, or the counter argument? This was very unlike him, but he was relived.

"Thank you."

Eames responded with a halfhearted grin.

"Sure thing darling. Well, we best be waking up now. Here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe, followed by a small glass vile. He walked over to the point man and handed him the two items. For a moment their hands grazed each others, and for that moment, Arthur felt something, though he couldn't pin point what it was. All he knew was that it was… something.

He lifted up the vile to his eyes, examining it.

"What's this?"

Eames put his hands in his pockets and rocked on the balls of his feet.

"Just a little something for a quick and easy death. Don't want Cobbs to find us playing games now, do we?"

And with that, he turned around and dove head first off the cliff.

Arthur kept looking where Eames jumped. He then shook his head, bringing himself back to his dream reality.

He rolled up his sleeve, filled up the syringe, and stuck the needle in the crook of his arm, releasing the contents. With that he saw blackness. After a second he realized that his eyes were still closed. He opened them.

So there he was. Still waiting for the rest of the team to show up. He looked around and found Eames sitting at the end of the lawn chair he was laying on. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge so they were both sitting next to each other. He heaved a sign.

"Well," began Eames. "That was fun. I think we should do it again."

Arthur nodded.

"Except I pick where we go." With that, he headed to a door, needing some fresh air.

_Well,_ thought Eames. _It was a start._

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, how was it? Any grammar mistakes? Spelling errors that I missed? Let me know! :-)**

**R&R  
**


	2. Arthur's Discovery

**Author's Note's: Sorry for the beyond long delay my fellow fanfictioneers. I tend to get these ridiculous writing blocks. I do hate them. Anyways, same thing applies with the NOT owning the characters, and blah blah blah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Summery: Eames feels that Arthur lacks a healthy dose of adrenaline, but it isn't that easy to get it into his system._

_Lack There Of  
_

_Chapter Two: Arthur's Discovery  
_

This time Arthur was the dreamer. He decided to make it a bit more of a relaxing environment this time, and what could be more relaxing than the beach on a hot summer's day? Everything about his creation screamed paradise. White sand, blue ocean, and a five star hotel just around the corner.

He was currently lying down on a beach chair, watching the people who were the subconscious walk to and fro. After a few minutes of people watching, a shadow eloped him. He looked up only to see a silhouette, though presumed it could only be Eames. He got up and faced him head on.

Arthur could now clearly see all of the forger. Literally. He only wore a pair of swimming trunks that desperately clung on to his hips. No shirt. No shoes.

Arthur forced his eyes to Eames face.

"Arthur, you can't be serious."

"What? You don't like the beach?"

Eames sighed. Arthur's little dream scape completely defeated the purpose of what Eames initially had in store. That was probably why Arthur dreamed it up. To ruin everything.

But then Eames had another thought. Though it wasn't anything like the original plan, it would at least be fun. For him anyways.

"Arthur darling, will you just stay here for a moment? I need to do something."

Arthur narrowed his eyes in suspicion, though nodded in understanding. Eames gave his a smug grin and went on his merry way.

Arthur sat on the edge of his chair, patiently waiting for Eames to return.

A few minutes later he saw another shadow approach him. Not bothering to check to see who it was, he automatically assumed it to be Eames. But when he faced the person, he clearly saw that it was most definitely not Eames. He was faced with what he dubbed to be a drop dead gorgeous woman.

Looking at her he could see she had angular facial features. He lips were full, and her eyes were big. She was maybe an inch or two shorter than him, and had the figure of a goddess. She was wearing a small string bikini with a wrap tied low around her hips. Her skin was tan from being in the sun, and her dark hair went past her waist.

Arthur was speechless. He couldn't help but stare. And although something seemed off, he desperately tried to push away that feeling.

Arthur then thought to himself how this woman was not real. Maybe that's what it was? That off feeling in his gut?

The nameless woman grabbed his hand to pull him towards the hotel, Arthur following almost too easily. They went past the reception's desk, and went straight for the elevator. Once the doors were closed they made their moves at the exact same moment. They held on to each other tight, lips locked. Though she was just a projection, something changed and seemed to feel right. Like he was at the right place at the right time, even if it was just a dream.

When they got to whatever floor it was, and in front of whatever room, the girl pulled Arthur through with her. Once by the bed, she pushed him down. He sat and watched as she slowly started to take off her bathing suit. Her body looked like a wonderland.

And then she went to the dresser.

This random action puzzled Arthur a bit.

She opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of swimming trunks. They looked oddly familiar. The girl pulled them on just as slowly as she took her bathing suit off. And then just like that, Arthur was no longer looking at the beautiful woman.

He was looking at Eames.

And Arthur just stared back at him, in complete shock. How could he not see this coming? And what about that kiss in the elevator? How it felt? He needed to breath.

Eames wasn't too sure how Arthur would react. He supposed he would start punching him, and Eames would have a laugh and try to defend himself. But nothing of the sort happened.

Quite unexpectedly to Eames, Arthur ran out of the room. Not feeling patient enough to wait for the elevator, he just ran down the stairs, a million thoughts running through his mind. Once outside he ran towards the ocean. He threw of his hat and shirt, and dove into the water. He stayed under for as long and he could. When he couldn't hold his breath any longer, he came back up to the surface.

…

Eames didn't run after Arthur right away. It took him a few minutes to let the situation sink in. Arthur was not trying to kill him though Eames thought he would. Eames was not laughing though he thought he would.

He snapped him self out of his trance and went as fast as he could to catch up with Arthur. Once he hit the beach he could not see him anywhere. Something was telling him to run to the water. He did just that. Right when his feet touched the water, he saw Arthur quickly break through the surface. He was gasping for air.

He quickly moved in front of Arthur, and though he desperately wanted to hold him, he forced himself to resist, knowing this probably wasn't the right moment to do so.

…

Arthur was dripping wet. A sudden gust of wind started to blow. He began to shiver. He looked up at Eames, hurt filling his eyes. He didn't know why he felt like this. It scared him in more ways than he knew. He wrapped his arms around himself and pushed his way past Eames. He bumped their shoulders together and whispered something Eames was just able to make out.

"Time's up."

Eames eyes opened slowly. He pulled the needle from his arm, sat up, and turned to look at Arthur. His eyes were open, the needle dangled next to him, but his position was still the same. He was on his back staring at the ceiling. Eames couldn't help but stare at his form. Everything about it was beautiful. Arthur had a grace about him, even when perfectly still. Arthur then turned his head in Eames' direction, looking at him. He looked sad.

Broken.

That was the last thing the forger wanted. He wanted to see the point man smile and laugh. His heart broke at what he was now seeing.

Arthur turned away from Eames and got up to leave. But he barely moved three feet when he felt a hand gently take hold of his wrist.

He turned around to face Eames. He spoke first, trying to keep all emotion out of his voice.

"What was that for?"

"That wasn't how I expected it to happen."

"What? You thought I'd laugh it off and pat you on the back?"

"Of course not."

"Then why'd you do it?"

Eames sighed.

"I don't know."

Arthur looked down seeing Eames was still holding on. He looked back up. Eames had a new expression written of his face. It was guilt.

"Arthur, I didn't know you would be so offended. Can you forgive me? Please?"

Arthur was not offended though. He was just shocked beyond belief. He now realized that he felt something for this man. This man, who not long ago he could barely tolerate. But not wanting to let Eames know quite yet, he just said, "Yeah Eames. I forgive you."

Arthur now looked far less depressed. Eames took Arthur's hand in both his own, and then let go. He made his way out of the warehouse. Arthur watched as he left.

He would tell him someday. But not yet.

Not yet.


	3. Paris, France

**AN: Wow. Seriously forgot about this story. Please pardon that.**

**:-)**

**Not sure how well this chapter connects to the last one quite honestly, but this is just what flowed, so here it is. Another chapter. Go me! WOOT!  
**

* * *

_Summery: Eames feels that Arthur lacks a healthy dose of adrenaline, but it isn't that easy to get it into his system._

_Lack There Of  
_

_Chapter Three: Paris, France_

Ah, beautiful Paris, France. Being here gave Arthur a warm feeling, almost like being home. Eames could almost say the same thing.

Almost.

It wasn't that he didn't like Paris, per se, but it just seemed too, what was the word—idealistic, maybe? He wasn't quite sure. Though it was a beautiful sight and easy on the eyes, it lacked certain amount of excitement.

He and Arthur were merely sitting on a quaint little bench just big enough for two. They were in the heart of a little park. People were walking and talking. Well, projections, more or less, walking and talking, being merry. It was all very nice to look at.

Eames turned his head to look at Arthur. He was merely people watching. His face looked calm as his eyes nonchalantly roamed about. Arthur felt the eyes on the side of his head. He in turn turned to look back. He then made the decision that Eames looked very handsome at the present moment. The light was hitting his face just right. And the slight smile he had on his face wasn't so much of a smirk, but the smile someone thinking would have.

"So Mr. Eames, you like what you see?"

"More than you know, darling." His smile changed and turned into its usual smirk.

Arthur almost smiled at the cheeky remark, and Eames could've sworn he saw the upturn of lips on the point man's face.

Arthur quickly got up and started walking along the narrow stone path. Eames was quick to follow him. He kept close, purposely letting their shoulders brush.

"So Arthur, what is on the schedule for today, hm?"

"I was thinking we'd take a trip to the Eiffel Tower."

Eames face fell a little. It wasn't exactly an exciting prospect, but he decided for the present moment to let Arthur lead. He wanted for him to be comfortable. But he let the sarcasm seep into his voice just a little when he voiced his opinion about it.

"Ah, the Eiffel Tower. Quite the adventure if I do say so myself."

Arthur kept his eyes in front of him.

"A little more than adventurous, wouldn't you say?"

Eames could hear something in the point man's voice. It sounded like he had a plan, and Eames very well wanted to know what it was, so he refrained from making any more sarcastic remarks. For now.

"I guess we'll just play follow the leader, than."

It was then Arthur hailed a cab. It was a rather old fashioned car, accompanied by a driver who was probably either as old as or older than the car itself.

Arthur told the old man where to go in perfect French, making Eames think of French maids, and how Arthur would look if he dressed as one. He quickly shook the thought out of his mind though because he could feel his face turning pink. He hoped desperately Arthur missed it.

Once they made it to the tower, they went straight to the elevator to ride up nearly one hundred stories. When they reached the top, Eames looked to Arthur once again. He had just a ghost of a smile on his face. It charmed Eames to no end, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to see him laughing. He wanted to see Arthur throw his head back in fits like the one time Eames witnessed in his life. It felt like it happened years ago. Though in hindsight, it probably wasn't all that long ago, though it could have been. Eames sense of time was slightly off with all the artificial dreaming he did these days.

Making their way to the ledge, Arthur casually crossed his arms, leaning them on the surface before him, crossing his legs behind him, looking beyond the fence that kept them from falling to near certain death. Eames leaned his back against the fence, hands casually in his pockets.

"Eames," said Arthur, turning to look at the man next to him.

"Yes, love?"

They merely looked at each other for a few moments. Arthur truly wanted to tell him so many things, how he liked Eames more than he knew. But he was afraid to. He'd kept up this mask he wore so well for so long; he was scared to take it off. But for Eames he almost did.

He turned his face back to the view.

"I'm glad you're here with me."

Eames turned around, mimicking Arthur's position.

"Me too, darling."

He scooted closer to Arthur until he could feel the slight pressure of the others shoulder next to him. Arthur wouldn't admit it quite yet, but he leaned into the contact just a little bit. Eames could feel it though. It was nice.

…

Eyes fluttered open.

Arthur couldn't believe that what he and Eames just dreamed wasn't real. It was just so perfect and wonderful. He never wanted to let it go. He slowly pulled the needle from his arm and rolled back down his sleeve, buttoning the cuffs.

He was still in a laying position, but when he looked up, he saw Eames standing over him, offering his hand. Arthur took it, holding on tight. Then he was standing in front of Eames. Rather closely, too. But Arthur did not move back, nor did he let go of forger's hand.

The moment felt very intimate to both Eames and Arthur. Eames then took Arthurs hand, giving the back and palm a tender kiss. Arthur's breath hitched for a moment. But he recovered himself.

"Well, I wonder when the rest of the team will get here."

Eames had completely forgotten about them. So he merely shrugged.

"I could care less, really. As long you're here, I'm content."

* * *

**AN: Any spelling mistakes? Grammatical errors? Hit me up and let me know folks!**

**:-D**


End file.
